Battle Armor
|debut=Manga: "The Mysterious Warrior From Space" Anime: "The New Threat" |inventor='Kikono Frieza Race Saiyans ArcosiansDragon Ball Z'' episode 20, "Goku's Ancestors" Bulma' |user='Frieza Force Saiyan Army Goku Gohan Krillin Turles Crusher Corps. Future Trunks Cabba Time Breakers Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Time Patrol Taino' |color= |class=Clothing |similar='Bio Suit Buu-gi Gi Time Patroller Suit Turtle School uniform' }} Daizenshuu 7, 1996 called '''Saiyan (Battle) Armor by the Earthlings before the Namek Saga, is a standard-issue combat attire currently mandatory throughout the Frieza Force. Overview Battle Armors are made of an unknown material, which is said to be stretchy, yet very durable. Even Saiyans in their Great Ape form are able to wear their armor without having any size issues. It is said by Malaka that his Battle Armor saved Vegeta from being crushed to death when he was fallen on by Great Ape Gohan, a sign of the armor's durability. However, they are known to shatter when dealt enough damage, showing that they are indeed hard and solid. Vegeta once stated that Battle Armor is the Saiyans' formal attire.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, 2008 Also, he once remarked "one size fits all"; though in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the original Japanese version of Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Z Kai, he mentioned that there are other sizes as he complained that Frieza only had the older model in his size. The most commonly seen ones have dual shoulder guards and some form of skirt armor or crotch guard. Matching boots (often white in color, but others do exist) are standard issue, as is a pair of white gloves or fingerless wrist guards. Standard armor has large shoulder plates, but some simply have reinforced shoulder straps. Many also have skirt armor or plate shielding the crotch. Most Saiyans wrap their tails around the armor's waist, appearing as if they have a furry belt. Some armors feature capes, either pinned to the shoulder guards such as that of King Vegeta and King Cold, or extending from the back of the lower half of the armor such as Zarbon has. Battle Armor for females does exist too, as seen in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku where Fasha and some women in a bar are wearing it. It does not include the crotch guards or the shoulder plates, and looks like Vegeta's jumpsuit, but having one strap, same body armor, knee pads with a covering on one leg, and white gloves and boots. According to Captain Ginyu in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the armor used by Frieza's forces is made of an advanced rubber composite, with the older models being made of harder but more fragile materials. The armor is designed to absorb impacts and dissipate damage from energy attacks. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the clothing worn by Cabba is identified as a form of Battle Armor. Models Ancient model Many years before the events of Dragon Ball, a different model of armor is sported by the henchmen Chilled, like Toobi and Cabira. Those armor models resembles Cooler's white upper body, with the addition of two shoulder plates. Unlike later models, this model does not cover the lower torso area, leaving the abdomen and crotch open for attack. This may be for better flexibility and movement. Ancient Saiyan model As seen in a flashback visualizing the Saiyans' history about a meeting with the "Arcosians", the battle armor used by the ancient Saiyans is made of only the upper (chest) part, the rest of the clothing seems to be the same savage skirt Saiyans used before they conquered Planet Plant from the Tuffles. Universe 7 Saiyan model In Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta reveals that the style of armor worn by Cabba resembles the armor worn by the Saiyans of Universe 7 before they were conscripted into the Galactic Frieza Army. Presumably, the Ancient Saiyan model either fell out of use (possibly due to the Saiyans gaining access to better technology from their dealings with other races) or these two styles existed simultaneously (possibly due to differences in fashion, or differing canons). In Xenoverse 2, according to the description of Cabba's Battle Armor, Vegeta wore this model before he joined the Frieza Force. Bardock's Planet Elite Force model Bardock's elite armor is worn by Bardock, Fasha, Shugesh, Borgos, as well as a few other Saiyans in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. Unlike most other early models used by the Saiyans, this model offers no shoulder protection and features shoulder straps instead of shoulder guards. This armor also implements limited lower body protection, with thigh guards on each side. While Bardock's model has thigh guards, Fasha's, Shugesh's, and Borgos' model do not. Fasha's model also only uses one shoulder strap. One of the other distinguishing features of this armor is the color scheme, which unlike most other Battle Armors, uses the cooler colors of the color wheel. Bardock's Battle Armor is named Battle Suit (Bardock) in Xenoverse, while Fasha's armor was named Battle Suit (Fasha) in Xenoverse 2. Ginyu Force's old model At the time when Captain Ginyu acquired his signature purple horned body the Ginyu Force wore a different armor set than they would later display on Namek. This Battle Armor model looks like a vest and lacks shoulder pads. Basic model ]] Basic armor is essentially just the torso piece of the RIT or full Battle Armors without the added shoulder, upper thigh, or crotch guards and instead has straps that simply extend the white part of the armor. It offers protection to the torso, as well as only basic protection of the clavicles. After being wounded by Recoome, Vegeta switches to this armor and uses it for the remainder of the Captain Ginyu and Frieza Sagas. In the Japanese dub of "Captain Ginyu... The Frog" and in Dragon Ball Z Kai, Vegeta says that his armor is an older model and that he wears it because it is the only kind left in Frieza's Spaceship that can fit his base size. In the Funimation dub, Vegeta says that his armor is a newer model than the armor Krillin and Gohan have. The latter statement is likely a mistake, since all of Frieza's men, including Vegeta earlier on and even Frieza himself wear the RIT model. The armor is later seen when King Cold comes to earth, where several of Frieza's subordinates are seen wearing this armor. Full armor model Full body armor is the first type of Battle armor featured in the series, and is worn by the three main antagonists of the Saiyan Saga. It offers the traditional torso protection of other armors, but also offers crotch, upper leg, and shoulder protection. Unlike other armors with shoulder guards, the shoulder guards of Full Battle Armor seems to point at more of an upwards angle. They come in a variety of colors such as white and gold, black and brown, and blue and gold. In the fillers of Dragon Ball Z, Vegeta wears an altered full Battle Armor which consists of a green khaki chest piece and burnt orange guard pieces, orange gloves and his boots in an orange and brown separation of color with the upper half being orange and the lower half being brown. Vegeta is seen wearing this when he is traveling to Earth in the Vegeta Saga. When he actually arrives on Earth, the armor is much more consistent to the traditional Battle Armor color scheme. The only thing that sets it apart from the regular Battle Armor is its coloring. This occurs in the anime as, at the time the scene was animated, no official colored scenes of Vegeta or Nappa had been introduced in the Dragon Ball manga, so Toei Animation had to make up their own color schemes. In Dragon Ball Z Kai, Vegeta's alternate colored armor is changed to the normal armor. By the time that Dragon Ball Super: Broly takes place, all the Frieza Force regular soldiers wear this armor, though it is now colored green to match the latest type battle armor. RIT armor model RIT armor''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, 2005 is the most commonly used variant of Battle Armor. It is more flexible than full body armor due to the lack of lower body guards, but still offers good upper body protection because of the inclusion of shoulder guards. Unlike the Full Battle Armor, the shoulder guards of RIT armor seems to point outwards more than at an upwards angle. During the Namek Saga it sees use by most of Frieza's men including Dodoria, Zarbon, and even Frieza. For most of the early Namek Saga, Vegeta sports this armor, as does Gohan in the Frieza Saga. Krillin sports a modified version of this armor which comes in black and features thigh guards. Zarbon's model features the addition of a cape. The RIT armor, however, is not elastic enough to transform with its wearer if transforming, as evidenced by Frieza's armor shattering violently while he had used Pump Up in his prelude to transforming into his second form. As Vegeta wore this model after losing his tail (thus his ability to transform into a Great Ape naturally) it can be assumed that he originally used the Full Battle Armor as it would not break from transforming and switched to the RIT Armor after he lost his ability to transform into a Great Ape. As Frieza can grow his own natural armor and rarely finds himself in a situation where he has to transform (at least before the Battle on Planet Namek), he hardly ever needed to worry about his RIT Armor breaking from him transforming, and if he does need to transform, he can rely on his natural Bio Suit armor which grows along with him as he transforms. Strangely, Frieza utilizes his old RIT armor in ''Resurrection ‘F’ after being regenerated, instead of being without it or replacing it with the superior latest type battle armor. Interestingly, Frieza was somehow able to regenerate it after he is revived and the pieces of his Mecha Frieza form are placed in a medical machine causing him to revert to his 1st form. Saiyan Royal Battle Armor A special form of RIT Armor worn by King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta before the Genocide of the Saiyans. King Vegeta's armor features the addition of a blue cape with a red inner lining, a reddish brown bodysuit (worn under the armor), a golden band worn on the right arm, a necklace, white gloves, bluish-purple boots, and the emblem of the Saiyan Royal Family on the left side of the torso armor. Vegeta's version features a red cape and the usual blue colored bodysuit that Vegeta often wears underneath his various armors. King Vegeta's version appears under the name Battle Suit (King Vegeta) and is referred to by Vegeta as a Royal Battle Jacket in Xenoverse 2. Universe 6 Battle Armor According to Vegeta the armor worn by the Saiyan Cabba from Universe 6 is of a style similar to that worn by the Saiyans of Universe 7 before they were conscripted into the Frieza Force. Overall, it is gladiator-like in design. It with yellow straps, silver plating, a purple under piece, and a blue suit underneath with brown armbands, a brown belt, and purple shoes with grey soles. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears as an obtainable outfit under the name Battle Suit (Cabba). It is also referred to as Battle Suit (Planet Sadal) in the Select Character Menu of Xenoverse 2, indicating that it originates from Sadala in Universe 6. V-neck Battle Armor It is the variant of Battle Armor used by King Cold himself, Frieza's Subordinates, the Ginyu Force (with the Ginyu Force logo on it), and the New Gadget Super Lovers. Captain Ginyu sports a modified version of this armor which comes in black and features thigh guards. Recoome's model comes in white and includes both thigh and crotch guards. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Battle Suit models used by the Ginyu Force come in two different styles, Ginyu Force Black (the style worn by Burter and Captain Ginyu himself) and Ginyu Force White (the style worn by Recoome, Jeice, and Guldo). Taino also wears Ginyu Force Black Battle Suit as well, due to being a big fan of the Ginyu Force. The Frieza's Subordinates: Unnamed Captain, Fisshi & the Jeice-esque soldier wear the special V-shaped collar Battle Armor that was only seen used by the Ginyu Force. Female version of the V-Neck model Bonyu of the Ginyu Force wears a female's version of this model. Bulma's armor model It is a variant of Battle armor which is largely based upon the basic model. The actual armor is near identical to the basic model, with only a subtle difference in the shoulder area. While the basic model implements an actual armored section to cover the clavicles, Bulma's uses two straps instead, which provides less protection comparatively. All the users wear a blue long-sleeved skin tight jumpsuit under the armor that covers the whole back from the neck down, although one variant of the jumpsuit leaves the neck and clavicles exposed. White gloves and boots (later changed to yellow tipped boots) are also worn with the outfit. The actual design of this armor seems to have influenced the concept and drawing of Bardock's Elite armor. Bulma originally makes the armor for her husband, Vegeta, which becomes his primary outfit during the Androids Saga. However, she later provides the armor for Goku, Gohan, and Future Trunks, and it would become Future Trunks' primary outfit during the Perfect Cell and the Cell Games Saga. She actually makes this armor for all of the Dragon Team, however, Krillin was in a rush to find Android 18 and had no time to put it on. Piccolo refused to wear one because he was a Namekian, "not a Saiyan" and did not want to dress like one, even though various races were known to wear the armor. Tien Shinhan refused as well, stating that he would never wear the same outfit as Vegeta (despite forgetting that Vegeta didn't kill any of his allies and was just a pawn of Frieza). Bulma apparently did not offer the armor to Yamcha and Chiaotzu as well. Strangely, Bulma didn't give Krillin the armor during the ten days before the Cell Games. Gohan also mentioned its similarities to that which he wore while he was on Planet Namek during the Frieza Saga. After the training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku and Gohan switch back to wearing Turtle School and Piccolo gis. Vegeta would eventually return to wearing this armor again after the Majin Buu conflict. Bulma's armor mostly sees use in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where they hold up well considering they endure a full year of battle, implying that Bulma's model is more durable than previous models. Prior to this, previous models are often easily destroyed by energy blasts, such as when Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, which had a power level of 1,440, pierced through Raditz's armor. Latest type battle armor The latest type battle armor is a more advanced variant worn by the elite members of the Frieza Force by Age 779, though in the anime Tagoma wore is much earlier. This is the type of the Battle Armor had been developed and was superior to the previous armors utilized by the army. The first type was a combat suit, which contains a black armor, green or gold shoulder and waist plates, and colored plates in the center. This type was worn by Tagoma, Shisami, and several other elite soldiers within the Frieza Force. Garana's armor is a light color and also has a cape as well. The second type was a non-combat suit worn by Sorbet, Kikono and Paragus. It featured the upper chest plate with shoulder pads that was present on the full body armor, but had a robe and a cape in place of the bottom part of the armor. Broly is supplied with a new variant of a combatant model which includes two green gem pieces on the back (Tagoma and Shisami's model was flat grey in the back). Whis Symbol Battle Suit Vegeta wears a new armor model with a black long-sleeved jumpsuit and a chest piece which features Whis' signature. This armor was developed by Capsule Corporation to replace his previous model, and gained its Whis symbol during a training session with him when Whis playfully drew his symbol on Vegeta's armor using his superior speed. This model also seems to feature armored shoulder sections similar to those of the basic model, rather than the straps of Bulma's model. Appears under the name Whis Symbol Battle Suit in the Dragon Ball Xenoverse series. Guard Troops' soldier's battle armor The 10 members of Frieza's Honor Guard who appear in Dragon Ball Super: Broly are shown wearing a flat grey battle armor, covered by a white helmet, gloves, shoes and a coat/cape. Age 1000 variant ]] After the Guard Troops took control of the Frieza's Army remnants following the death of Frieza, the soldiers within the empire eventually developed new sleeker battle armor by their invasion of Earth in Age 820, this sleek design continued to see usage all the way to Age 1000. Time Breaker armor Most of the Time Breakers higher ranking soldiers wear armor based on the Galactic Frieza Army's armor. The first known wearer of the armor was the artificial demon Mira, whose version was referred to as Mira's Clothes, Churai also wore a female version of the outfit. The armor worn by other Time Breakers was identical to Mira's Clothes but were different colored. Bardock wears this type of armor after he is converted by Towa into the Masked Saiyan and continues to wear it after he is freed from the Time Breakers' control. Other models The cyborg member of Turles Crusher Corps., Cacao, has a completely silver, metallic armor which seems to be based on the RIT armor. It is unique in that is the only armor seen in the series which comes equipped with an on-board weapons system. Amond, another member of the Crusher Corps, has a modified RIT armor with spikes on it. Cooler's Armored Squadron sports armor that combines traits of both the RIT model and the older armor model worn by Vegeta during the Captain Ginyu Saga. Notable differences include a lime green coloration instead of white or black and the Squadron's insignia (which resembles Cooler's head in his final form) fully covering the abdominal portion of the armor, and a single shoulder plate over the left shoulder. In comparison to other Saiyans, Paragus wears a unique armor. Its overall design resembles the clothing on Yardrat. The Time Patrol has its own model Battle Suit (Time Patroller) which features the Time Patrol logo and comes in two separate versions exclusive to each gender. Both are the official exclusive outfit for new Saiyan Time Patroller recruits in Age 852. Saiyan Time Patroller Amy wears a custom battle called Amy's Battle Suit which won her a fashion contest she took part in on Earth. She even gives the Conton City Hero a copy of her battle suit. The Time Patrol also has access to Battle Armor models resembling the model worn by Tagoma though with different symbols such as the Turtle, Crane, Demon, Ginyu Force, Capsule Corporation, and Red Ribbon Army. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, the Clones of the Ginyu Force, Nappa, and Vegeta wear copies modelled after Battle Armor worn by them. Clone Vegeta's is modelled after Bulma's first model, while Clone Nappa and the Ginyu Force have Battle Armor modelled after the armor worn by their respective templates. However their Battle Armor copies have the same color scheme as the other clones clothing. Video Game Appearances Battle Armor appears in virtually every Dragon Ball video game that takes place during or after Dragon Ball Z, as one of the series' main characters, Vegeta, usually wears it. Battle Armor can be used as an item that increases the user's defense in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, a Battle Armor appears as a symbol on the screen to indicate that a character has got a defense increase after using a Blast 1. In the ''Raging Blast'' series, Armor is an item that makes the equipped character no longer flinch at Rush Attacks, Smash Attacks: 3, and Rush Blasts, though they still take damage. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, the three customizable hero characters (Standard, Light, and Heavy) can obtain two different styles of Battle Armor to wear. They are referred to as Saiyan Armor Suit 1 (which resembles the model Raditz and Nappa wear) and Saiyan Armor Suit 2 (which resembles the model worn by Vegeta when he first came to Earth). Like all other costumes worn the hero character in the game, the player can set the armor's color as well. If logo mark is choose it will appear on the chest of their armor. When either armor suit is worn by the hero, their Saiyan tail will be wrapped around their waist (as most Saiyans wearing Battle Armor typically do), instead of hanging loose as with other costumes. The two Saiyan Armor Suits can be obtained in Hero Mode after the second fight against Omega Shenron (the one that takes place in the Cell Games Arena) and before the Ultimate Shenron giant boss fight. They can be located on the space pod near West City (it will show up as a star-shaped blip on the Dragon Radar). In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Battle Jacket is an item that increases defense. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Kid Goku is playable in his Dragon Ball Minus Battle Armor since the sixth mission of Jaaku Mission series (JM6) marking the only time Goku has worn said Battle Armor outside of the manga Dragon Ball Minus. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, various different styles of Battle Armor (which are called Battle Suits in Xenoverse) worn by series characters can be obtained or purchased by the Future Warrior as clothing options. There are also two suits of Battle Armor available as a special pre-order DLC bonus, they are the Gold Battle Suit and the Crystal Battle Suit which have a metallic sheen. Vegeta's Battle Armor from Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, known as Whis Symbol Battle Suit, also appears as a DLC costume which is part of the Movie Costume Pack DLC. Though most NPC characters wouldn't notice what you are wearing or not, if one has Captain Ginyu as their active Master and is spoken to while wearing the armor of Cooler's Armored Squadron a special dialog with Ginyu is triggered where he will notice the armor and mentions the rivalry between the Armored Squadron and Ginyu Force. Krillin will also notice if one is wearing the armor he wore on Namek. Taino wears Captain Ginyu's model due to her fan girl admiration of the Ginyu Force. Like in the series, the armor conforms to the user's size and body type, as well as acclimating to the wears' gender. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Time Patrol has its own model called Battle Suit (Time Patroller) which features the Time Patrol logo and different designs for both males and females. It is Official Patroller outfit for new Saiyan Time Patrol recruits and default outfit that the Saiyan Future Warrior starts out with. The male model resembles the design of Bulma's model (with the addition of the Time Patrol logo), while the female model features chest armor with shoulder guards, knee pads, and thigh leggings that cover the left leg (these resemble the leggings of Fasha's Armor). There are also several other Battle Suit models such as Battle Suit (Crane), Battle Suit (Turtle), Battle Suit (Demon), Battle Suit (Red Ribbon Army), Battle Suit (Ginyu Force), and Battle Armor (CC) all of which resemble Tagoma's Battle Armor while baring the marks for the Crane School, Turtle School, King Piccolo's Demon Clan, Red Ribbon Army, Ginyu Force, and Capsule Corporation (these armors are all color customizable as well). If the Future Warrior talks to Krillin while wearing the Battle Armor Krillin wore on Namek, Krillin will reveal that not even Vegeta knows what material the armor is made of as Krillin reveals had asked Vegeta about it. The Crystal and Gold Battle Suits from Xenoverse also return and can be obtained by choosing I want to dress up. as a wish when summoning Shenron (the Crystal version is obtained first, while the Golden version is obtained by making the wish a second time). Additionally Xenoverse 2 features Battle Armor worn by King Vegeta and Fasha under the names Battle Armor (King Vegeta) and Battle Armor (Fasha). In addition to the standard Cooler's Armored Squadron Battle Armor, the battle armors worn by Neiz and Dore appears under the name Battle Suit (Neiz) and Battle Suit (Dore) respectively. If the Future Warrior talks to Vegeta while wearing his father's battle suit, Vegeta will identify it as a royal battle jacket reserved only for Saiyan royalty such as himself and states they have no right wearing it. The Future Warrior can also obtain King Cold's Battle Armor which appears under the Battle Suit (King Cold) by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop. As part of the Super Pack 1 DLC, Cabba's Battle Suit appears under the name Battle Suit (Cabba) and pieces of it can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward (which drops by defeating Supervillain Broly) in New Parallel Quest: "Universe 6 in a Fix!". Its in-game description states that it resembles the armor worn by Vegeta before he joined the Frieza Force, implying that the Saiyans were conscripted into Frieza's army at some point after Vegeta's birth in Age 732. As part of the 1.08.00 Update, a Saiyan Time Patroller named Amy appears in front of the Accessory Shop wearing a custom battle suit called Amy's Battle Suit which she reveals won her a fashion contest on Earth and she gives the Future Warrior a copy of it to wear (which can be worn regardless of race or gender). Trivia *In the manga, Battle Armor is referred to as Battle Jackets, while in Dragon Ball, Battle Jackets are the armored mech suits worn by the Red Ribbon Army. *In addition to creating Battle Armor for Vegeta, Bulma also wears Raditz's Battle Armor on the original storyboard for Gohan Goes Bananas!. *Piccolo's weighted clothing looks like the shoulder guards of a full Battle Armor. *The Spice Boys' armor greatly resembles Battle Armor. *In an image in Daizenshuu 6, Bardock, Goku, Gohan, and Goten appear all wearing Battle Armor. Gohan's armor is similar to the one he wore as a kid on Namek, and Goten's armor is like the one Krillin wore on Namek. *Goku has worn Battle Armor twice (two different types) in his life, the first time was when he was originally sent to Earth in Dragon Ball Minus and the second was during his Hyperbolic Time Chamber training with Gohan. Incidentally Gohan has also worn Battle Armor twice in his life, the Battle Armor he got on Namek and Bulma's Armor during his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. All known pure-blooded Saiyan members of the Son family: Kakarrot/Goku, Raditz, Bardock, & Gine have worn Battle Armor at some point in their lives, a trait shared by all known members the Saiyan Royal Family: King Vegeta, Vegeta, and Tarble. *Former WWE Tag Team Champions (Xavier Woods, Kofi Kingston and Big E) appeared wearing Battle Armor during their entrance at WrestleMania 32. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Clothing Category:Items Category:Galactic Frieza Army